


grateful

by avapacifica



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Castration, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Multi, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, just a lot of torture alright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: 5 things Reek is grateful for and 1 thing he absolutely is not





	1. Food

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a 5+1 fic before so I hope I'm doing this right. But yeah I hope you enjoy !!

Reek is grateful for food.

There’s this pit inside his stomach, and it’s always hungry, wanting more. So whenever feeding time comes around, it ends up being one of the highlights of his day. Even though he’s not as strong as some of the hounds he shares a kennel with, his commitment trumps them all. He’s not afraid of the girls, and won’t hesitate to wrestle any of them down for an extra scrap of meat. He always gets the most food, but that’s partially because Ramsay favors him.

That’s not to say he’s far from starving though. The hunger rarely goes away, unless it’s a feast day and his master invites him to come. That’s even rarer. But when these uncommon days come Reek feels it’s the closest he’ll ever get to the heavens.

Ramsay tells his guests they can throw his pet their extras. It’s an entertainment of sorts. Their bellowing laughs can be heard from rooms away, but they don’t bother Reek. He scampers all over the cobbled floors of the Dreadfort, gathering as many crusts as his hands can hold. He couldn’t be happier. He must be the luckiest of his master’s dogs, he thinks.

One day, when Ramsay was particularly bored, he brought Reek up to his room and put in front of him the most delicious plate of delicacies either of them had ever seen. He had servants work on this for quite a while so he could play this game. 

When placed in front of the pet, Reek grew rightly suspicious. Although it was tempting he wouldn’t dare touch a plate of food without his master’s permission. He had looked up at Ramsay, his eyes asking for a reason. 

“It isn’t a test.” Ramsay had told him. “It’s a gift. You have until I count to ten to eat as much as you want.”

While this certainly sounds like the games he usually plays, Reek isn’t one to turn down a free plate of food. And most certainly not Ramsay either. 

Ramsay gestures towards the steaming food. “Go on then. 1…”

Reek dug in, in the most literal sense of phrase.

“2…” 

Breads. Cheeses. 

“3…” 

Fruits. Pies.

“4…”

They all blended together in his mouth,

“5…”

in the most delicious way possible.

“6…”

His jaw ached at how wide he was stretching it,

“7…”

but it doesn’t matter because he was  _ actually eating. _

“8…”

So.

“9…”

Much.

“10…”

Reek took one last bite from a tart, right after the last number had left Ramsay’s lips. He knew this was a mistake as soon as he swallowed. He realized this even more as they spent the next few minutes with Ramsay’s fingers forced down his throat, the feast being spilled across the floor. 

It was okay though. Even if Reek knew the eventual outcome, (which he had suspected when he first sat down, and probably would’ve happened even if he hadn’t finished after ten) he still would’ve eaten the food. Ramsay wanted him to, and wasn’t that enough?

It’s not like this is a common occurrence anyway. Ramsay often fed him nicely, placing food in the palm of his hand and having Reek eat it without his own. Even if Ramsay had been hunting, and his hands were grimy, the pet always licked them completely clean. What was the point if he didn’t get every last morsel?

Ramsay would even eat off him sometimes, if Reek was clean enough. That felt lovely. It felt even better when Ramsay spread honey across the other’s lips and had him kiss him everywhere, ending on his own mouth. 

Food is an amazing thing, he loves it. Whenever he’s eating, life couldn’t be better.

Reek is so grateful for food.


	2. Myranda

Reek is grateful for Myranda.

Ramsay uses the both of them in bed, often at the same time. It’s nice to know he’s not alone, and it never makes him jealous, though he suspects she may be. But she puts that aside, and has taught him how to make Ramsay happier. Now Reek knows how to move against his master so it doesn’t hurt as much, but more importantly so Ramsay can enjoy it more. She knows Ramsay better than everyone, even Roose, and that comes in handy.

Of course she does treat him cruelly like everyone else at the Dreadfort, but the pain she gives always has a woman’s touch. Her slaps never sting as long, her kicks aren’t as brutal. 

Because she was raised to be a lady, (though she mostly ignores that now) there are little things she does that make the pet blithe. She always says please and thank you out of habit. That’s a nice contrast from the orders barked at him everyday. She also never spits. It’s not because she’s nicer than the men that find it funny to cover Reek in their saliva, she laughs along with them. She just isn’t used to the practice. Reek doesn’t care the reasoning, he’s just glad she doesn’t.

Myranda is always more likely to throw him food. She knows gaining weight won’t do her any good in Ramsay’s eyes. Plus, it always cracks her up to see Reek scrambling for her scraps. Reek knows her laughter is a good sign, and lucky for him she has a weak sense of humor, anything will get her giggling. 

It wasn’t always just her. Violet used to be around more often, until Ramsay brought her out for a different type of hunt. Reek would never say it, but she was always meaner than Myranda, and he was almost happy to see her go. Now that it’s only the brunette, life has been just a tad bit easier.

She acts nothing like a mother to Reek, but he sees her as a sort of one, probably because-

_ Theon never had a mother figure. _

-there aren’t many women he sees with the work he does. All the tiny ways she’s different from the scary men he’s around have made him grow attached to her. If she knew how he felt she’d probably wince in disgust. After all, who would want a grimy creature like Reek loving them? So he keeps these thoughts to himself. 

He thinks one day, when Ramsay has grown bored of him, and his body is so broken he is of no help anymore, he will probably be taken out for a special hunt. In fact, Myranda will most likely be the one to put the arrow through his chest. Somewhere in his heart he wishes she’ll miss him in the slightest that day.

Reek is so grateful for Myranda.


	3. The Flaying Cross

Reek is grateful for the flaying cross.

Not in the sense that he’s comforted by it, he’s more haunted by the X than anything. But he knows he wouldn’t be who is today without it, it’s provided him the world. Sure, it’s brought him pain, but he’d thank it if he could.

Some of his worst injuries were made up there. The darkest bruises and the deepest cuts that last the longest cover his body all thanks to his time up on it. That’s okay though, he knows who he is when he’s cut up, the solace lies there.

The straps on the cross used to burn his wrists and leave painful cuts, but the leather doesn’t bother him anymore. He’s learned how to hold his hands up so the friction is nonexistent. There’s always pain the next day, but at least then his wrists don’t sting.

When the knife comes out, Ramsay’s excitement is at its height. Reek doesn’t think he’s ever seen him smile more. He’s happy, happy to be pleasing his master. Each slash is bittersweet. The mutilation of his hands only make his master’s shake with the thrill. The wounds of his legs makes Ramsay’s move faster. The harming of his stomach only gives him butterflies on the inside because Ramsay’s grin is so wide. Reek wouldn’t have it any other way.

On particularly cold nights he can even look forward to certain aspects of being flayed. If a gash happened to be long enough, the blood seeping out can warm some of the surrounding skin. Laying down on the floor can also make him sore, to be upright feels okay, even if it means being tortured.

When Reek is finally released from the restraints, his legs are never strong enough to keep him upwards, and Ramsay is always there to catch him. The torture ends when he says so, no pain is allowed before or after without him saying it’s okay. Reek falling off the cross would surely break that rule. So he catches him.

Reek would even consider it an honor at times. His master thinks he’s worthy of prolonged harm. Ramsay no doubt enjoys his hunts, but even of the better ones they only last an hour or two at best. He saves his creativity for the special ones. He has been entertained hurting Reek for so long now, and it’s never seemed like he’s becoming bored with it. The pet is just glad Ramsay feels something strong towards him, despite it being hate.

Reek is so grateful for the flaying cross.


	4. The Hounds

Reek is grateful for the hounds.

Yes, he’s seen them rip apart countless girls right before his eyes, but he still finds their affection (no matter how small) a great source of happiness.

Ramsay has never given Reek a blanket. After all, why should he? His dogs are supposed to have fur, it’s not his fault Reek doesn’t have any. The pet makes due though. When the hounds are tired enough they don’t seem to mind him squeezing in between them, getting the most warmth he possibly can from their surrounding bodies.

When he first started sleeping in the kennels, the dogs didn’t accept him. After months of bites and scratches he didn’t think they ever would. But the dirtier he got, and the more he acted like one of their own, the more they let him into their home.

Nights were worst in the beginning. The girls stayed far away from him in their slumber, and the cold never allowed him to sleep. He’d be a shivering mess all night, lucky to get a few minutes of sleep. Passing out from exhaustion was a problem back then. One day while he was being flayed, he fell out of consciousness while Ramsay was finding a different knife. That didn’t end well.

Thankfully that isn’t as much of an issue anymore. He’s picked up a few tricks that help them all get along better. If he slowly raises his hand to one of the quieter dog’s faces, she may start licking it. The saliva helps his smell blend in better. He never speaks around them, so they don’t associate him with the common tongue and therefore man. This doesn’t always work though. If Ramsay visits him and commands something, he is obliged to respond “Yes m’lord.” The punishment for not answering in that way would be much worse than isolation from the hounds.

Life is just a little bit easier when he makes friends with them. He doesn’t have to fight as hard for food and water. His downtime is less filled with hurt, and more with entertainment from watching the dogs play with each other.

He had once made the mistake of joining them. The dogs of course welcomed him, they wrestled and fought playfully to their hearts’ content. Ramsay wasn’t as keen on letting his pet mix with the others. Reek got two hours on the cross for that. Though he never did it again, he thanked the dogs later for giving Ramsay a reason to hurt him. He knew his master had been very busy lately, and he knows that he always enjoys their sessions, even if it’s not as long as he’d like.

He’ll never know exactly how much the girls like him, knowing Ramsay they’ll probably be the one disposing of his body when that day finally comes. Despite that, he still considers them his family.

Reek is so grateful for the hounds.


	5. Ramsay

Reek is grateful for Ramsay.

He loves him even. Ramsay has forbidden him from loving anything other than himself, but it’s not much of a problem. He can’t imagine feeling how he does for his master to anything or anyone else. Love is something strange between them. It exists in it’s own way, but it’s rarely brought up. That’s okay though, it’s shown.

Ramsay, on occasion, will let Reek kiss his sword before battle; it’s either him or one of the whores. Reek doesn’t believe in luck much, but if doing this will bring some to Ramsay he’d do it as much as he was asked. His fragile frame won’t allow him to join on the battlefield, so if he can do something from the home front he’ll gladly go along. 

If Reek is fortunate enough, Ramsay may smile at him. It’s not a sure sign that he’s doing something right, but it does mean that he’s amused. And oh does Reek long for that grin. Mouths may just be an arrangement of teeth and lips, but when Ramsay smiles it lights up the room, at least in the pet’s eyes. It’s confirmation that his master is happy in the best way possible. 

On nights when Ramsay is truly bored, he will bring a book down from the Dreadfort library and read it to his Reek. More often than not, they’re tales of Boltons that died long ago, who’s torturous methods live on through Ramsay’s hands, and often on Reek’s own body. 

The words may be sickening, but Reek loves when this happens. Ramsay’s reading voice is different than his speaking one. It’s less of an act, and more of a presentation. His eyes shine with great interest, that no other book could likely give him. His voice speeds as he reads countless lines, hungry for more. Even though the text is terrible, and is probably Ramsay's way of warning Reek what's to come, it doesn’t make a difference to the pet. The calmness lulls him to sleep better than almost anything.

Almost, because Ramsay’s chambers can get him to sleep as soon as he’s on the bed. That is, if he’s allowed up there. The floor is arguably just as nice, as it’s closer to the fire. Nothing in particular leads Ramsay in letting Reek stay in his room, so there’s no way to look for signs of it. Reek is just as happy to take it as a surprise.

These nights start with a request for a bath. Reek will scrub the days muck from his master’s body, trying not to spread any of his own. Then once he’s clean, they will sit by the fire Reek at Ramsay’s feet, nuzzling into his legs, as his hair is combed through with strong hands. Ramsay keeps his clothes off during this part, they only get in the way when he fucks him into the bed afterwards. Despite the activities that come before, the sex is anything but sweet. It’s rough, and it hurts like hell. Reek stopped struggling long ago, but even with all the tricks Myranda taught him it still stings. One might find it unnecessary to bathe before taking a dirty creature to bed, but Ramsay doesn’t mind as long as it’s Reek’s dirt only. Of course these nights don’t come very often, though Reek supposes that makes them all the more special.

Even if given the chance to speak, Reek doesn’t think he would be able to properly thank Ramsay enough for all he’s done. He’s too stupid, and he often chastises himself for it. Reek is only Reek because of Ramsay, without him he is nothing. Therefore he is indebted to his master forever. Whatever he will ever need, Reek will be there, his faithful pet.

Reek is so grateful for Ramsay.


	6. Theon

Reek is not grateful for Theon.

He hates him. He  _ despises _ him. Reek wishes Theon never existed, the world would be such a better place. 

He had lived with the Starks for so long, helped them even. He considered them to be his brothers, and then he turned around and betrayed them. It was bad enough he hadn’t been helping Ramsay at the time, but to turn his back on the people he grew up with was disgusting.

And then he had just left, went back to see his ‘family.’ Reek is so happy that his sisters are the dogs now and not Asha. She was horrible, trying to tear Reek away from his real family. He can’t imagine what would’ve happened if she had captured him before Ramsay came to rescue him. 

Theon had taken food for granted. His stomach was too large, it practically screamed the word selfish. He didn’t know what it was like to starve, even as a ward he was overfed. Without that pit in his stomach he was practically evil.

Theon had also done things to Myranda, Reek wishes he could take them back. Ignoring the fact that she was Ramsay’s only, he had defiled her in a way that he shouldn’t have done to any woman.

But even more than Myranda, or Violet, or any amount of food, while in Ramsay’s clutches Theon craved death. He was so afraid of the dogs and the cross that he wanted something quick and easy, no doubt something Ramsay would not have enjoyed. That was unforgivable.

Theon was miserable for no one. Reek is miserable for a purpose, and he’s happy with that.

Reek is  _ not  _ grateful for Theon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to write, but it's out now. This story is really over and I'm pretty sad about it. I just miss them in general. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated, I love the feedback.


End file.
